1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved mounting means for a control device or the like and to improved parts of such mounting means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to telescope a threaded cap of a control device through a mounting opening in a control panel to be secured thereto by a nut threaded on the cap and disposed against one side of the panel and fastening means carried by the cap and disposed against the other side of the panel.
For example, see FIG. 1 of the drawings of this application wherein such prior art structure is illustrated.
It can be seen from FIG. 1 that the fastening means comprises another nut threaded on the cap and being threaded against a washer-like dial member also telescopically disposed on the cap to be sandwiched between the fastening means and the control panel.
The U.S. patent to Drury, U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,700 discloses a bayonet-type of fastening member for fastening an unthreaded cap of a control device in a key notch mounting opening in a control panel, the fastening member having means oriented in the key notch of the opening and having means oriented with orienting means of the cap whereby the cap is oriented with the key notch.
Other types of fastening means for mounting control devices to control panels have been provided and the U.S. patent to Owen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,936 and U.S. patent to Frank, U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,180 are merely illustrative of such other types of control device mounting means.